


beautifully embarrassed

by Orientali



Series: Auditory (Explicit Junhao) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, I don't know how to tag anymore he lp, M/M, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, Xu Minghao | Xu Minghao is an insecure bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientali/pseuds/Orientali
Summary: Junhui and Minghao make love for the first time.or:Minghao gets shy because he's beautiful in Junhui's eyes.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Auditory (Explicit Junhao) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338346
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	beautifully embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thanks for clicking. I'll put my longer spiel at the end, so for now, please enjoy this trash uwu <3

Junhui huffed a sigh of relief as he and Minghao finally entered their hotel room.

“Ughhh, finally,” Minghao groaned, flopping down face-first onto the bed the moment he set his suitcase down. 

Junhui chuckled at the antics of his boyfriend, ruffling Minghao’s newly dyed lilac hair. 

“Aren’t you gonna take a shower first?” asked Junhui, cooing when the former batted his hand away with a sleepy pout. 

“Just give me a minute.” 

The two had just arrived in China to participate in another show. Excited at the prospect of promoting their group to their motherland a second time, they took up the offer quickly. They decided that they would fly in a couple of days early so that they could walk around and enjoy being back in the country they grew up in. 

Junhui was a little nervous, due to their past experiences with such shows, but he wasn’t too worried, as he had Minghao at his side and their group cheering them on back in Korea. He was sure this was going to be a good opportunity to learn and have fun, as well as a chance to self-improve and try new things. 

After settling down in an armchair by the window, Junhui took a moment to observe the person that had been the owner of his heart from the very beginning. They had only been together for several months, but Junhui could say they were the best months of his life. After all they went through, it was worth it.

Said owner of Junhui’s heart glanced up from where he was currently rummaging in his suitcase and flashed Junhui a soft smile, the one reserved for him and only him. Junhui’s heart leaped in his chest, and he couldn’t help but give a dopey grin.

Minghao giggled when he saw the expression. 

“What’s with that face?” 

“Oh nothing, it’s just that the most beautiful thing on Earth is in front of me,” Junhui cheekily replied, enjoying the splash of red that began coloring Minghao’s face. 

Minghao made a mock noise of disgust in an attempt to cover his fluster, but Junhui knew that Minghao liked it as much as Junhui liked saying it. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna go shower now,” Minghao grumbled, lightly smacking Junhui’s shoulder before heading to the bathroom and closing the door.

Junhui chuckled before pulling out his phone. He scrolled through his SNS to pass the time, smiling occasionally at the texts that some of the members had sent. He had just finished replying to them when the bathroom door opened. 

Minghao was clad in black boxers, and he was rubbing his slightly damp hair with a towel. Junhui would have been lying if he said the sight didn’t make his mouth dry. He promptly pushed all dangerous thoughts to the back of his head before going to his own suitcase, grabbing a white button-up sleep shirt and a pair of boxer briefs, practically fleeing to the bathroom. 

Behind the closed door, Junhui actually had to take a moment to breathe. 

Okay, so that just happened.

Even though this wasn’t the first time, far from it actually, Junhui still gets unbearably flustered every time he sees Minghao like that.

Gorgeous. And desirable. 

Junhui smacked his face lightly and shook his head. 

Get your head out of the gutter Wen Junhui. 

Junhui spent a good ten minutes in the shower, washing himself thoroughly before letting the warm water soothe his aching muscles. He thought he heard the door open, but he passed it off as his imagination. Junhui turned off the water before stepping out to towel his hair and body dry. 

He made to grab his boxers when he realized his shirt was missing. Confused, Junhui looked around the room before checking underneath the counter. 

That’s odd.

After pulling his boxers on, Junhui opened the door. 

“Hey Hao, have you seen my…” Junhui’s question trailed off when he took in what was in front of him. 

Minghao’s back was turned to him, and it seemed like he was too busy scrolling through his phone to hear him. But all Junhui was focused on was how his shirt seemed to engulf Minghao’s slim figure, making it seem like he wasn’t wearing anything else underneath.

It was almost magnetic the way Junhui drew himself to Minghao, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist from behind. 

Minghao hummed in content, setting his phone down so he could place his hands over Junhui’s and lean back into the embrace. They stayed like that for a while, before Minghao looked over his shoulder to meet Junhui’s gaze. 

They smiled at each other. 

“Hi,” Minghao breathed, his eyes as soft and welcoming as his voice. 

“Hi,” Junhui whispered. “You’re wearing my shirt.” 

“That I am. You want it back?” Minghao grinned mischievously, sending a jolt throughout Junhui’s body. 

“Nah, it looks better on you. Much better on you,” Junhui murmured, before leaning in. 

Minghao meets him halfway, and their mouths mingle in a slow dance. 

In that moment, there was no rush. It was just them, entangled in each other. That was all that mattered. 

Junhui broke away to trail tender kisses down the column of Minghao’s pretty neck, relishing the noises his boyfriend was letting out. 

One of Minghao’s arms encircled behind Junhui’s head, urging the older Chinese to continue. 

“Junnie…” Minghao sighed as Junhui sucked a barely visible mark on the juncture of his neck. 

Junhui hummed, hands reaching up to begin unbuttoning the shirt one by one. He slips it to the side and off so that he could reach Minghao’s shoulder, leaving another pale pink flowering bruise there. 

“J-Jun, bed…” Minghao managed to stutter through soft gasps. Junhui smirked into his nape, before guiding them to the bed. He turned the younger around before gently shoving him down onto the mattress. 

Junhui took a brief moment to appreciate Minghao’s current state. Minghao had covered his face in his shyness, but there was a visible dusting of pink underneath that was getting darker by the second. He watched as Minghao’s chest rose and fell with each breath, displaying smooth flawless skin that looked soft to the touch.

Junhui chuckled, crawling in between Minghao’s legs. He tugged at other’s arms. 

“Hao, don’t hide,” Jun tenderly coaxed. 

With a whine, Minghao slowly lets Junhui pull his arms away from his face. Junhui couldn’t help but smile when the younger reddened and looked away. 

“Just kiss me already,” Minghao mumbled, and Junhui is quick to obey, covering Minghao’s body with his own. 

They sink into each other, limbs intertwined, the subtle but steady thrum of urgency in the air between them. 

They know each other’s bodies and minds like their own. Their grinding movements, their panting breaths, everything is in sync, and both are lost and drowning in the blissful haze. 

When Junhui starts kissing down his chest to his stomach, Minghao gasps and mindlessly arches into Jun. Every open-mouthed kiss and light touch is leaving his skin ablaze, fueling Minghao’s desire. 

Minghao wants Junhui.

He wants him so much it hurts. 

Then Junhui slowly pulls down Minghao’s underwear to reveal the rest of his body, and his face flushes, and he fights the urge to hide again. 

Looking down at his lover, Junhui feels too many things right now. 

He doesn’t know how many times the thought can run through his mind but any large number would still not be enough. 

Minghao is beautiful. 

Mesmerized, Junhui traces a hand from Minghao’s flat tummy to his side, then his leg, before sinking lower in his position. 

Minghao squirms and twitches when Junhui starts marking the skin in between his thighs, his mouth low and trailing higher and getting dangerously close to his cock and twitching hole. Heat pools in his groin and he whimpers at the overwhelming sensation. 

Suddenly, Junhui takes Minghao’s leaking member in his mouth. 

“Ah! G-gé-!” 

Minghao squeaked in surprise, his hands flying down to tangle themselves in the elder’s silky blue hair. 

Junhui hummed, only focused on making Minghao feel good as much as possible. He licks up and down the length, sucking the head like a piece of candy, pumping what he can’t reach. It’s one salty piece of candy, but Junhui doesn’t mind. Not even when Minghao’s fingers tighten their hold and tug, his hips stuttering and snapping up, triggering Jun’s gag reflex. 

“Sorry,” Minghao apologized breathlessly. 

Junhui shook his head, giving one last bob of his head before pulling up with a pop. Minghao’s fingers grab at him, a silent plea. Junhui answers it, engaging the younger in a slow, passionate kiss. 

Minghao moaned as Junhui’s tongue tangled with his, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s broad back, pulling him in as close as possible. It still wasn’t enough. Minghao wants him closer. 

But he’s scared. 

They’ve never gone past this point before, both are all too aware of that. 

Junhui understands. He doesn’t need to ask. 

After they break the kiss, Junhui doesn’t move away immediately. Minghao cups Junhui’s face, and the elder can feel that both his hands and his breathing are shaky. 

Junhui leans forward and presses his forehead against Minghao’s. 

“Bǎobèi, remember that if you want me to stop, just tell me. I’ll stop right away. Okay?” He murmured. 

Minghao’s heart is beating so fast, he’s so nervous. He can’t trust his voice to respond without breaking.

Junhui waits. It takes forever and a second until he feels Minghao exhale and nod against him. 

Junhui also lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, engaging Minghao in brief liplock before he gets off the bed and goes to his suitcase.

Minghao watches from the bed the search that his boyfriend is now commencing in finding what he assumes to be the lube. He’s shivering from nerves and eager anticipation, but the way Junhui is rummaging through his things like a madman evokes an airy laugh from him. 

Junhui pauses and glances over his shoulder, a pout obvious on his features. Minghao’s chest clenches. 

_ He’s so cute and hot he should be illegal _ , Minghao’s dazed mind supplied. 

“Are you laughing at me right now?” Junhui whines, hand still fumbling through his clothes and toiletry bag. Seriously, where was the damn thing?

Minghao lets out a stream of giggles. 

“It’s right there shǎguā,” Minghao points at the inside pocket. Junhui glances up from where’s he’s bent over, and sure enough, the bottle was in the pocket. The mesh pocket that they could clearly see through. 

Minghao is laughing harder now. Junhui exaggeratedly scrunches up his face, rolling his eyes before breaking into a fond smile. He discards his boxers and climbs back on the bed, settling between Minghao’s legs. Though the moment they make eye contact, Minghao bites his lip, failing to bite back the grin that is spreading across his face. 

Junhui ducks his head in embarrassment, but he’s laughing along with the younger. 

“Ah seriously, staaawp,” Junhui complains petulantly after a moment, though he’s grinning all the same. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Minghao wheezes out in between his giggles. “It’s just too funny.” 

Minghao’s laughter fades away and he settles back more comfortably into the sheets, receiving Junhui’s kisses easily and earnestly. He looks on as Junhui leans back to pop open the cap of lube, his dark eyes unconsciously running up and down the elder’s lean body. Junhui smirks when he notices. Minghao scoffs and looks away, his face burning. 

After Junhui is done warming up the lube in his hands, he braces himself over Minghao like a protective shield. 

Like he always has been. 

“Tell me if it hurts,” Junhui murmured. Minghao barely nods before he is inhaling sharply at the finger that entered him. 

It feels weird, but Minghao relaxes after getting used to the feeling of something sliding in and out. When Junhui adds the second one, there is a slight sting, but it’s the good kind that feeds the aching need in his belly. Junhui takes more time letting Minghao adjust before adding the third. 

“Nngh, wait...” Minghao winced at the stretch, not expecting the degree of discomfort. Junhui kissed him briefly.

“Take as much time as you need,” Junhui immediately pauses his movements, stroking the other’s face with his other hand. 

Minghao breathes in and out, willing his body to relax. He tries to focus more on Junhui’s touch and leans into it. 

After a while, the pain is a lot more bearable, and Minghao tells Junhui to continue. He starts to move his body against Junhui, moaning quietly as his inner walls are filled and explored. All at once, Junhui’s fingers press against something that flips a switch in Minghao’s body and makes it go autopilot, arching his back. Junhui does it again. Minghao sees stars. 

“J-junhui… Junhui please-” Minghao begs. 

“Ah, okay. Ready?” 

Minghao nods, heart racing when he realizes the true extent of what is about to happen. His face flushes. 

Junhui hadn’t been able to tend to his arousal as he was more focused on the younger, so he sighs in relief as he strokes it to its full hardness before coating himself with lube. He aligns himself before he is stopped. 

Minghao reaches out to him, vulnerability but unwavering trust shining in his eyes. Junhui’s heart thumps painfully in his chest. He takes Minghao’s hand and laces their fingers together, an eternal promise. 

“Okay?” Junhui asks. 

Minghao takes a deep breath, before looking up at the older with a smile that sets off a thousand butterflies in his belly. 

“...Okay.” 

With that, Jun slowly pushes in.

Minghao bites his lip at the sensation of being penetrated, of being completed. It grows and it rises and his body bends slightly as Junhui keeps entering until he is fully seated and locked within the younger, his hips flushed against Minghao. 

Junhui barely stopped himself from groaning loudly at the warmth radiating from Minghao’s tight walls. It was almost too much to handle. 

“Oh my God,” Junhui gasps faintly. The barely audible whimpering pants that Minghao emits lets him know that he isn’t feeling any different.

Again, they wait, though this time, they take a moment to both adjust and pull themselves together. 

Minghao’s hand that isn’t holding Junhui’s traces rhythmic patterns on the older’s chest, calming himself down as well as silently marveling at the lean muscles and strong form. 

Their eyes meet. A question. An answer. Everything is there, pieces clicked into place. No words are needed. When Minghao nods, Junhui nods back. 

As if Minghao were fragile, Junhui tentatively rocks his hips at first, only picking up the speed when the younger begins to moan more out of pleasure than pain. 

Minghao’s breath is knocked right out of his lungs, and he whimpers and gasps as sparks travel up and down his spine. 

But then he suddenly becomes aware of his voice, how it’s getting louder and filling the room. He lets go of Junhui’s hand to clamp both of his over his mouth, eyes clenched shut, trying to prevent any noise from spilling out. 

Abruptly, Minghao can feel Junhui stop. He bites back a whine when the rush dies down, and he slowly opens his eyes to meet the concerned gaze of his lover. 

“Hao, am I hurting you? Do you need me to stop?” Junhui asked, worry obvious in his features. 

“N-no! You’re not hurting me, it’s j-just...” Minghao’s face burns so hot that he thinks it might melt off. He covers it in shame.

“...I-it’s embarrassing…” He finally mumbled, his words slightly muffled but loud and clear to Junhui. 

There was a pause. 

Then Minghao feels Junhui gently prying his hands from his face. 

Minghao reluctantly gives in. But when he looks up, he can’t read the expression on Junhui’s face. His bangs had fallen over his eyes, shading his inner thoughts from the younger. 

“Junhui I-I’m-” 

“Everything...” 

“H-huh?” 

Minghao stares up at Junhui, confused. Abruptly, Junhui thrusts into him, causing him to gasp out in surprise. He clings onto the elder as Junhui begins moving again at a steady pace.

“Everything about you is beautiful,” Junhui mutters between sporadic kisses he’s leaving on Minghao. “Your entire body. Your face. Your neck. Your chest. Your arms. Your hands. Your belly. Your thighs. Your legs. Your feet.” 

Minghao keens, his slender body arching as Junhui continues on. 

“The way you dance so gracefully. The way you sing like an angel. The way you claim the stage like it’s your own.” 

Minghao’s moans are becoming louder. He doesn’t care. 

“The way you smile like the sun. The way you laugh with no abandon. The way you talk in waves. The way you care for others above yourself. The way your eyes light up when you get so passionate and determined. The way you space out when you’re thinking.” 

He doesn’t care, _ he doesn’t care _ . 

Junhui is gazing at Minghao with an expression that is so raw it hurts to look at him. His voice becomes softer as his movement becomes slower. He cradles the younger’s face in his palm. 

“The way you push yourself like there’s no tomorrow. The way you always find some mistake to blame yourself on. The way you silently cry to sleep. The way you hide your pain from the whole world. They way you pretend you’re fine but you’re not.”

Minghao’s throat tightens when he makes the mistake of gazing into the pure emotion pooling in Junhui’s warm brown eyes. A quiet sob escapes from his swollen lips, and he closes his eyes.

“Bǎobèi, look at me…”

Minghao exhales shakily before obeying. Through blurry vision, he can see Junhui smiling fondly. 

“Do you know what my most favorite beautiful things about you are?” 

Minghao shakes his head. 

“It’s the way you act around me. The way you look at me like there’s nobody else. The way you get so flustered. The way you fit perfectly against me. The way you make me feel when I’m by your side. The way you kiss me until I’m breathless. But most importantly, the way you always make me feel so loved…”

At that moment Junhui brushes against the bundle of nerves and Minghao cries out, the sound ringing high and clear. The tears that were in his eyes finally escape and stream down his face as he chokes in the feels and dizzying pleasure. 

“You are my everything, Xu Minghao. I love you, every single part of you. I love you, I love you,  _ I love you _ .” 

Junhui angles his hips so that he’s grinding down on the spot every time, rendering Minghao into a beautiful gasping, quivering mess.

“Please, let me hear you...” 

Minghao is crying, Junhui’s name his only mantra chanted over and over amidst broken moans. 

Junhui holds Minghao close as he keeps the steady and unhurried tempo, feeling the drag of his cock against the soft warmth of Minghao’s walls enveloping it as he pushes deeper and closer. 

He’s flying above the clouds, adrenal love coursing through his bloodstream and feeding his high. He doesn’t ever want this feeling to end.

Junhui wants to worship Minghao. Every single thing about him is perfect and Junhui doesn’t want to stop until the younger knows that. He wants to keep going until the moon sets and the sun rises too many times to count. He wants to see the side of Minghao that no one else ever would, burying the memory into his mind forever. 

“Minghao,” Junhui whispers reverently, sucking gently on Hao’s neck, “Minghao…” 

“J-junhui, I-i can’t-!...” Minghao sobs. Junhui knows he’s close when the ring of muscles flutter and clench down, and his grip around Jun’s shoulders tighten. 

So Junhui presses his lips against Minghao’s, bringing him back down to reality. He takes Minghao in his hand, stroking in time to his thrusts. 

Minghao arches off the bed, his mouth locked open in a silent wail. His face is flushed to the darkest shade of red and sparkling tears are falling from his eyes. 

It is in this moment, the image of the younger falling apart in his arms, that Junhui thinks Minghao is the most beautiful. 

Junhui rides Minghao through his orgasm, watching as white ribbons of come cover the younger’s tummy and lower chest. He groans at the arousing sight, and he comes seconds later in between Minghao’s trembling thighs. 

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

  
  


They lie there for a few moments to catch their breath, still tangled together. The elder is on top of Minghao, his face buried in the junction of the latter’s neck. Minghao lets Junhui’s breathing tickle the underside of his throat a little more before he half-heartedly pushes against him.

“You’re heavy,” Minghao mumbled. Junhui whispered an apology before pulling away, grimacing slightly at the sensation of stickiness on his stomach. 

So much for that shower. 

Carefully, he pulls his softening cock out of the younger. Minghao winces briefly, but sighs and sinks deeper into the sheets when Junhui leans down to kiss him. It’s slow and passionate and he’s about to be breathless all over again when Jun reluctantly breaks away.

Junhui laughs when he sees the pout on Minghao’s lips, and he’s so tempted to kiss them again. But he’s sure that if he does, he wouldn’t be able to leave his lover’s side for a long time.

Junhui opts for a forehead kiss instead. “I’ll be right back, okay Xiǎohao?” 

Minghao nods, smiling at him. Junhui blushes when he sees the starry adoration held in his gaze. He hurriedly turns around and heads for the bathroom, coming back with a warm damp cloth. 

Minghao closes his eyes and lets Junhui take care of him. The older wipes the come from his body and between his legs, kissing away any remaining traces of tears. Jokingly, Junhui presses against the bruises on Minghao’s inner thighs, causing the younger to yelp and almost jolt off the bed. 

“H-hey!”

Minghao scoots away and folds in his legs protectively. He glares at Junhui, who grins teasingly.

“Are your legs still shaking?”

“Shut up or you’ll be sleeping on the chair tonight. Now are you coming or not?” 

“Coming, coming.” 

They snuggle under the covers after cleaning up a little more and throwing on some fresh pairs of boxers. Junhui’s legs are spread to accommodate Minghao, who has his head pillowed on the older’s chest, directly above his heart. 

Junhui almost falls asleep absentmindedly playing with Minghao’s hair, but then the younger shifts in his position. 

“Junhui?”

Junhui reluctantly opens his eyes. “Hm?”

“Shouldn’t I have…” There was a brief pause, accompanied with more slight movement. Jun hears Minghao clear his throat before proceeding. 

“I should’ve helped you.”

Confused, Junhui lifts his head to meet the shy gaze of his boyfriend. 

“Helped me with what Hao?” 

Minghao awkwardly coughs again, and he breaks the eye contact. Junhui internally squeals at the small blush on his cheeks. 

“When you were… pleasuring me. I should’ve done the same… f-for you.”

Junhui moved his hands to Minghao’s shoulders, where he squeezed gently. 

“And why’s that, bǎobèi?” 

“It’s just... you were so focused on me and helping me get over my insecurities.” Minghao sighed, placing his head back on the elder’s chest. “And I know we’ve done stuff like this before, but I still get like this. You always take care of me, and I always want to do something to help you for a change, because I love you.”

Junhui’s chest rises and falls underneath Minghao, once, twice, before he feels cool hands gently squish his face and bring it up again. 

So Minghao looks up to find Junhui staring at him with so much adoration and love. Minghao can’t help but melt underneath his gaze. 

“I’ll always want to take care of you Hao, because I love  _ you _ . I don’t mind, not now, not ever. It will take time to get used to this, to us. I understand. Just take your time. Besides, this is the only other time I get to care for you, so there’s no rush.”

Junhui gives a wry chuckle then, before continuing on. 

“You’re always there for me, way too many times than I can count. Sometimes I just look at you and think, ‘Wow, you’ve grown so much.’ I guess I missed the times where you always looked to me for help. So whenever we do things like this, in a way, I’m the one who is here for you. Actions don’t always speak louder than words. You don’t have to show me that you love me, because I know...” 

Minghao is stunned, and touched. He really doesn’t deserve the man in front of him right now. 

Junhui rubs Minghao’s face with a thumb, smiling when the younger nuzzles against his palm. 

“Say it again,” Junhui suddenly murmurs. Minghao tilts his head. 

“Say what again?”

“You know…” 

Minghao knows, but he pretends to think about it. 

“...’It’s right there shǎguā.’ ”

Junhui exasperatedly huffs while Minghao starts laughing again.

“Okay no but seriously, say it again.” 

Instead of responding right away, Minghao tenderly kisses Junhui’s pulse and rests his head on it, listening to the comforting beat of the other’s heart and letting it start to lull him to sleep. 

He means it with everything he has when he finally answers. 

“I love you… I love you so much.” 

Minghao can hear the smile in Junhui’s words. 

“...And that’s how I know…” 

They fall asleep in each other’s embrace underneath the moon’s rays and the endless sea of stars. 

The countdown until forever starts now. 

**Author's Note:**

> H EY whoa I'm back! Kind of. Oh boy, I would've posted this earlier, but school is a PITA and I hate it. Not to mention I'll be going to college soon. Hooray :'D This work was a little difficult for me since it was a W H I L E since I wrote smut. And a fluffy one at that. But I would say I'm pretty proud of this one ;v; Anyways, I got other works comin' up so please look forward to that! TwT Kudos, comments, and criticisms are always appreciated! <3


End file.
